During the last ten years, significant efforts have been made to develop nanoscale electronic components, and new manufacturing methods for producing the nanoscale electronic components, to allow fabrication of integrated circuits that incorporate nanoscale electronic circuitry. These efforts are motivated by challenges that have arisen with respect to increasing the densities at which electronic components can be fabricated within integrated circuits using traditional photolithography-based integrated-circuit fabrication methods. These fabrication methods are constrained by the wavelength of light used to fix and etch photoresist layers and by decreases in reliability of small-scale components due to a variety of factors, including increasing manufacturing defects, increasing tunneling and stray current paths between small-scale components, and increases in resistances of small-scale signal lines and electronic components. Recent advances are directed to designing nanoscale electronic components that can be fabricated by nanoimprinting and other new technologies or that can self-aggregate to produce useful subcomponents, such as nanowire-crossbar arrays. As with any new field of technological development, researchers and developers continue to seek new types of nanoscale electronic devices for use in integrated circuits as well as new methods for fabricating such devices, controlling such devices, and employing such devices as components of integrated circuits.